Our moments
by MermaidOdair
Summary: Small drabbles of the friendship and love betwenn Edith, Anthiny, Sybil and Tom. Writen for EAST Alliance day.


_I couldn't decide on just a thing to write so I've written 6 small drabbles that show small moments on their relationship and how much these in-laws care for each other._

_Happy EAST alliance day!_

* * *

_**Piano**_

Edith loves to play the piano and so does Sybil, and their husbands love more than anything to watch both playing and singing happily from the doorway of Sybil and Tom's tiny london flat. No that they know that they are being watched. Or that is what they tought.

"If you two are going to watch us, may as well come in." Sybil smirked, without turning to face them.

"Sorry Love." Tom chuckled as he took a sit next to his wife, while Anthony gave Edith a kiss and started playing a song for the two woman, tom started to sing, both man, knew their wifes loved when they played and sing to them and they made a promise to devote every minute to their happiness, didn't they?

_**Spring**_

Their picnics had already became a tradition, every spring, they would go to some beautiful landscape and have an afternoon off, the kids would play together and sometimes even make a race with Anthony and Tom. They would always let the kids win of course, they love to see the smile on their faces.

"Come over here and sit for a minute." Sybil called her to them "I have news, actually we have news." She said glancing at Toma nd holding his hand when he sat next to her, holding Saoirse.

"What is it?" Edith asked as she took two years old Amelia from her father's arms.

"We will have a baby." Tom answered.

"Congratulations, when?" Edith asked.

"In about seven months, maybe." Sybil said and then felt someone pulling at the sleeve of her shirt.

"What baby? like a doll." Saoirse asked and Tom chuckled.

"Like a baby brother or maybe a sister. Do you like to have a sister?" Anthony answered smiled kindly at the fou-year old girl.

"I'd like that." She answered with a kind smile.

_**Pregnancy**_

When Sybil and Tom received the news that Edith was pregnant they were overjoyed. Especially when at the end of her letter Edith said, she wanted both of them to be the baby's godparents. They decided to travel back to england to see them when it was near the birth. Sybil was four months pregnant with their second child herself, which only added to their happiness.

"Oh my, look at you!" Edith exclaimed as she saw Sybil and Tom arriving at the house.

"Look at you!" Sybil replied as she hugged her sister.

"I am glad you two are here, Edith couldn't wait to see you two, and I couldn't wait to see this little one right here." Anthony said as he picked baby Saoirse from her father's arms. The four-year old girl laughed as her uncle spun her arround and kissed her on the cheek.

_**Book**_

When Edith and Anthony decided to visit Sybil and Tom, they knew they would have fun, They just didn't knew they'd come right when they were moving houses, with lots of boxes. They knew Sybil and Tom had looked for a house, they just didn't knew they had found it.

"Sorry for all this mess." Tom said as Anthony helped him carry the last box into the new house, since Sybil was pregnant, she stayed there, with Edith in the new house to make sure everything got its right place.

Just as they walked in, they heard laughter.

"Look at this book, I didn't even knew you had this one! I've wanted it for ages!" Edith laughed as she held the book.

"I can let you borrow it." Sybil smiled, noticing her husband and brother-in-law on the doorway "Come in, is it the last one? please tell me it's the last one."

"It is the last one love." Tom said as he sat on the couch and kissed her cheek resting his hand on her belly.

"Who knew moving was so tiring?" Edith said and Anthony laughed.

"We did most of the work."

"We made sure you all didn't make a mess and we made cake." Sybil smirked and their faces light up, both Anthony and Tom loved to eat Sybil's desserts, especially the chocolate cake Mrs. Patmore teached her how to make a long time ago.

_**Happiest**_

It was her wedding day. _Her wedding day. The happiest day of her life. _Edith could barely belive in all that was happening, she would get married today. She was nervous, she knew it'd all be well but she couldn't help it. That is why Sybil found her pacing on her bedroom that morning.

"Edith!" Sybil exclaimed hoping to get her sister's attention.

"Sybil, can you please help me?" Edith said desperately, she was really nervous. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"He will. In fact Tom is with him now." Sybil said, and Edith smiled grateful that her brother-in-law would be a part of her wedding.

Tom was facing the same situation that Sybil was, Anthony was also nervous, but after a good talk with Tom, he realized that This is the happiest day of his life.

_**Snow**_

"Mama, can we trow snowballs at da?" Saoirse whispered to her mother as her father made his way back inside the house to answer the phone.

"Can we?" Edith asked with a smile, at Sybil agreement all the three girls, along with Edith's husband Anthony started making Snowballs, and got ready in no time to trow them at Tom.

"Tom, can you come here for a second darling?" Sybil called, as soon as she saw him approaching, they all trow all the snowballs at him, who quickly started making his own snowballs, he wouldn't let them win that one.

"Hey! I thought you liked me?" He asked hoping they would stop, which they did, as soon as he was on the ground, freezing, covered in snow.

"I love you da." Saoirse said as she gave her da a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you."


End file.
